


Destress

by rosegukk



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, Chansung - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Chansung helps you relax after a stressful day at work.





	Destress

It’s a Tuesday night and the week is already shaping up to be one of your less favorable ones. Work had been a nightmare with your boss assigning you to a new, very important project that absolutely had to be completed before Friday, on top of all your other work that needed to be done for that week. You sigh as you run over the mental checklist of everything you had to do. A hand waves in front of your face and you snap back to reality. You were sitting on the couch watching the latest episode of a drama with your boyfriend. You turn and give an apologetic smile. 

“Is everything okay?” Chansung asks. “There’s some juicy stuff going down right now,” he nods his head in the direction of the TV.

“Yeah, sorry. There’s just a lot I have to do this week for work,” you whine and fall back into the cushions of the couch. Chansung places his hand on your thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I could use a hug,” you pout. Chansung laughs and pulls you into his side, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. You sigh and tilt your head up to kiss right under his jaw. Chansung stiffens for a brief moment before dipping his head down to capture your lips in a heated kiss. Your seemingly harmless kiss had awoken the sleeping beast within him. He pulls you closer to him, reaching a hand up to cup your face. His lips moving hurriedly against yours begin to leave you breathless. Soon, he becomes frustrated with the angle at which the two of you are kissing, for it doesn’t allow you to be as close to him as he wants. In one swift motion, he grabs you by your hips and moves you to straddle his lap. He lets out a groan of satisfaction as your body presses into his and he is able to deepen his kiss. 

Chansung’s lips begin to move more fervently against your own, his hands finding purchase everywhere he can reach; your hips, ass, thighs, anywhere that he can grip you and hold you tight. You feel him grow hard underneath his sweatpants causing your own desire to rise. Chansung moves his hands to the hem of your shirt and you raise your arms so he can pull it off and toss it to the side. You reach behind you and unclip your bra, discarding it to the side. Chansung pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of your bare chest before him. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip, his eyes darkening with lust. Quickly, he pulls you to him, latching his mouth over the hardened bud of one of your breasts. His hands spread across the soft skin of your back, holding you still as his tongue dances over your nipple. You let out a moan at the way the warm wetness of his mouth feels, heat beginning to prickle across your skin. 

“Chansung…” you breathe, carding your fingers through his hair. He hums as he moves his ministrations to your other breast. “Ah…fuck…your shirt. Let me take off your shirt.” 

Chansung gives one last nip to your sternum before he sits back enough for you to tug his shirt up over his head. You place your hands on his shoulders and run your hands down the smooth expanse of his chest and abdomen. Chansung watches you silently, seeing the desire gather behind your eyes as you take him in. He slowly brings his hands up your thighs, rubbing them gently, and pauses when he reaches your shorts. He places one of his hands on the back of your neck, bringing you down for another kiss. This one is slow and languid as he takes his time tasting you. You’re so caught up with the way his lips feel against yours that you don’t notice his other hand slip into your shorts. He moves your panties to the side and slowly traces his fingers down your slit. You gasp at the sudden touch and tighten your hands in his hair. He dips a finger into your opening and moans into your mouth. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re soaked.” You can feel him become fully hard, his erection pressing against his sweats. You begin to rock your hips forward and beg Chansung to add another finger. He smirks against your lips as he happily obliges to your wish, pushing a second digit into your warmth. You sigh at the new feeling and roll your hips faster. A chuckle rumbles from Chansung’s chest, “Does this feel good, baby?”

“Mm, yes,” you reply as he hooks his fingers forward, hitting that oh-so-wonderful spot. Chansung dips his head to kiss his way up your neck to just below your ear. 

“I think it would feel even better with my cock inside of you,” he whispers, his voice deep with arousal. A whimper escapes your lips and it takes all of your control to keep your hands steady as you pull down the waistband of his sweats and boxers. Chansung keeps still, staring at you with hooded eyes while you lick your lips at the sight of his member, red, weeping, and standing at full attention just for you. You slide off of his lap onto the floor and kneel between his legs. You’re in no mood to drag out the foreplay so you hover your lips over his tip for only a moment before taking him into your mouth. Chansung lets out a long moan and his hands quickly find a place in your hair. You hum happily around his cock for causing such a reaction and start to bob your head up and down. Chansung’s grip tightens in your hair as you finally take him fully into your mouth. You take a second to breathe before you swallow around him. Chansung’s hips buck up and he curses under his breath. “Shit, baby, come here,” he growls as he pulls you off of his cock and back onto his lap, his mouth clashing against yours. “Shorts. Off. Now.” he orders through clenched teeth. You hastily pull your shorts off, along with your soaked panties. With Chansung’s hands placed on your hips, you align yourself above him and sink down slowly on his cock. Chansung groans at the feeling of your warm wetness engulfing him and his head lolls back to rest on the couch. You fall forward against his solid chest to catch your breath as you adjust around him. 

Once you’ve adjusted to his size, you place your hands on top of his shoulders and roll your hips forward. Chansung lifts his head and watches you ride him. His eyes trail over your slightly mussed hair, your parted lips, across your chest, your nipples hard with pleasure, all the way down to where the two of you are joined; your juices have coated his cock and he moans at the sight. His fingers dig into your hips, willing you to move faster. You comply with his silent request, wanting to bring the both of you to climax. 

Chansung’s lips find your neck again, biting and sucking until purple bruises bloom. You dig your nails into his shoulders; leaving crescent indents as he finds that particular spot that catches your breath. You increase your pace, bouncing up and down while Chansung meets you with thrusts of his hips. “That’s it, baby girl,” he praises, pulling you tighter against him. He moves one hand from your hip to between your thighs; his thumb finding your clit and rubbing quick circles. Heat begins to pool in the pit of your stomach, growing in intensity with each thrust. Soon, it has grown so much that it threatens to overflow. 

“Channie…I…I’m so close,” you gasp. 

“Come for me, baby girl. I want you to come around my cock,” he says against your skin. You moan at his incendiary words and shut your eyes as your climax nears. With one more pinch to your clit, you’re tumbling over the edge, Chansung following shortly after. He helps you ride out your orgasm with shallow thrusts, kissing across your shoulders and collar bone. 

For a while the two of you stay pressed together, breathing heavily as you both come down from your highs. Chansung wraps his arms around you and kisses your temple, “Feel better?”

“Yes,” you nod. Much better.


End file.
